This application claims the priority of Korean Patent Application No. 2003-96218, filed on Dec. 24, 2003, in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a silicon-based light emitting diode provided with a Distributed Brag Reflector (BDR).
2. Description of the Related Art
Silicon-based light emitting diodes utilizing silicon nano-size dots have been widely studied because of excellent compatibility with other silicon-based photoelectron devices and low manufacturing cost. However, it is difficult to apply silicon-based light emitting diodes up to now due to low luminous efficiency and wide emission spectrum.
Respective optical devices, which include a luminous function, an optical detection function and an optical modulation function, employ a DBR with high reflectance. The DBR obtained by alternately stacking two kinds of materials with different refractive indices is a reflecting mirror that reflects light using a difference of refractive indices of two materials.
In a compound semiconductor-based emitting diode, a doping material is implanted into a DBR, thereby obtaining high luminous efficiency and a narrow emission spectrum. However, because an insulating material such as a silicon oxide or a silicon nitride should be used as the DBR in accordance with base materials including an active layer, the silicon-based light emitting diode that uses silicon nano-size dots has a problem in directly doping to the DBR.